Lovers in Time
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Colette falls through time when she's pregnant with Belle and meets Rumplestiltskin as a young boy. Colette takes him under her wing but a tragedy leaves the two orphans to depend on each other. As they grow, he sets his heart on courting Milah, leaving Belle's unrequited love for him shattered. She returns to her own time and the events of "Skin Deep" play out quite differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers in Time: Part One**

 **A/AN: This plot randomly came to me while scrolling through Tumblr (go figure). This story probably won't span more than three chapters, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Colette touched her flat abdomen. She wasn't showing yet, but she knew the baby was there. She wandered into a small clearing not far from the castle, in hopes she would procure some berries she overheard the maid telling a pregnant kitchen servant. They were supposed to cure morning sickness. The berries were meant to be mixed in an herbal brew and taken first thing in the morning after breakfast and again at night before bedtime. She brushed an errant curl from her face while surveying the area. She didn't see any berries, so she decided to wander farther out.

Time had gotten away from her, and the sun had began to set in the distance. She realized she'd wandered to far from the castle when her surroundings became unfamiliar. She knew it would soon be getting dark, and the woods were no place for a woman at night. Maurice would be worried sick but her feet ached, but she didn't want to risk trying to find her way back at night with wild animals running afoot. This area was notorious for bandits, and she chided herself for not bringing along a servant to accompany her.

Colette loathed for others to assist her with every menial task, for she wasn't a woman of noble birth. She'd grown up in the servant quarters of Avonlea, the daughter of the royal tailor. She and Maurice had grown up playing together as children which shifted into a clandestine romance.

Avonlea was a small merchant kingdom so there wasn't a huge push for the prince to marry a noblewoman. Maurice French wasn't going to be the next successor to the throne. He had an elder sister named Lucinda who'd married King Rupert of the Western Isles, a powerful kingdom with legions of soldiers ready to aid them at the first cry of battle. When they'd revealed their secret courtship, the monarchs didn't bat an eye. They weren't concerned with their son's affairs and it had always been that way. She couldn't recount a time when they'd paid him much attention because they were to busy doting over his beautiful older sister.

Colette had grown up motherless and did as she pleased while growing up in the castle. Her father didn't have time to tend to her, because he was too busy tending to the royals' affairs to be bothered. She supposed what drew her and her husband together was their mutual loneliness and affectionate disregard from their families. They'd learned to count on each other when there was no one else to turn to.

She sighed to herself, pulling her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Shadows from the descending sun danced at her feet, and she knew she should seek shelter soon or risk becoming the meal of a ravenous lurking beast. She didn't care for the servants breathing down her neck, but she felt negligent for not recruiting one to aid her with her task.

Maurice didn't know about the baby yet, but she planned to tell him as soon as she reached the castle, if she survived the night. She rested her back against a large boulder, noticing the narrow mouthed cave in the distance. A knot formed in her stomach at what could be lurking inside but it was a chance she was willing to take. She plotted cautiously towards the entrance, feeling like some dark entity had seized her soul and was pulling her there against her wishes.

The moment she entered the cave, an overwhelming sensation of buoyancy encompassed her, and she no longer felt in control of her own body. Her eyelids became heavy with sleep, and she drifted off instantaneously. Waking up the next morning on the cave floor, she recounted nothing of the previous night. She straightened out her stiff limbs while forcing herself to sit up. She stood up and brushed off her cloak, making her way to the entrance. Pale sunlight filtered through the mouth, and she noted the light drizzle which dampened her cloak.

She sighed to herself, hoping she didn't spend half the day trying to find the castle. She pulled her cloak tightly around her shivering frame. She was thankful when she found a dirt path, becoming irked by the excessive foliage. She'd recognized the road but something was slightly off about it. Everything seemed normal, like a shelf full of knickknacks, except for one which was out of place the next time you went over it with a duster. Walking the dirt path felt that way to Colette, but she didn't know why.

After traveling three miles, she noticed smoke billowing in the distance. Her heart leaped with joy at the first sign of civilization. She practically ran the rest of the way, only stopping to catch her breath. She noted several houses dotting the decline.

She continued down the hill, approaching the heart of the village. There were various venders set up selling their wares. Children ran around her feet as many of the townsfolk bartered with each other. She felt like an outsider, uncomfortably tucking her cape around her shoulders. The villagers didn't seem to take notice of her and this brought her relief.

She inhaled deeply, licking her lips as the aroma of meaty pies filled her nostrils. She hadn't noticed her feet had taken a life of their own when she entered the hovel. The door was left wide open, and she felt herself blush when she realized what she'd done.

"Are you here to buy some wool my dear?" the voice of an elderly woman greeted her. She turned around to meet a woman with silver streaked hair and soulful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I was just passing by and the smell caught my attention. I haven't eaten in nearly a day and a half," she admitted hesitantly, staring at her feet sheepishly.

"Well then, you shall stay and have dinner with us. My sister is in town selling wool, but she will be home soon. We shall all sit down and have a meal together," the older woman smiled kindly, halting her foot that was treading the spinning wheel.

"How kind of you...I don't know what to say," she stammered demurely.

"A thank you will suffice! I'm Agnes," the older woman introduced herself as she stood, walking towards her. Agnes held out her hand, and she shook it firmly.

"My name is Colette," she returned.

"Ahh, I shall call you Colette then unless there's another moniker you prefer? Why don't you have a seat, and I'll make us some tea," the woman offered. Colette sighed, feeling relieved at the thought of putting something on her stomach. She knew her child would be elated as well. She wasn't sure how far from Avonlea she was, but she surmised it couldn't be more than a day's journey on foot.

"That sounds lovely and please call me Colette," she insisted before sitting down on a stool. In a matter of minutes, the older woman returned with a piping hot cup of tea. Colette didn't care what kind it was as she plucked it from the older woman's hand, drinking it greedily. The hot liquid scorched her throat, but she was parched. She hadn't had a drink in so long.

"My goodness missus! You must be quenched!" the older woman exclaimed, amazed at how fast she'd downed the tea.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but my thirst has overcome me. May I have some more?" she requested, holding her throat in agony, earnestly regretting her decision of scarfing down the hot tea.

"Let me get you a cup of water," she supplied, giving her a sympathetic glance. After devouring her first cup of water, she had three more. The spinster noticed how frazzled she looked and offered her a bed to rest.

Colette hadn't planned on sleeping but a couple of hours, but when she awoke, the vibrant light of the setting sun filtered through the dirty glass window. She rubbed her eyes drowsily, placing both feet on the floor. She walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchens. She intended to ask the spinster for lodging for the night. After she returned to Avonlea, she vowed to return to the village and pay them handsomely for their troubles.

"Agnes, I apologize for napping so long," Colette announced, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She halted when a small boy with straw colored hair met her gaze. She couldn't seem to find her voice, becoming mesmerized by his ocher depths. She sensed inside them dwelt an old soul who'd been abandoned time and time again. Something inside of her made her want to take him into her arms and console them, but she refrained as her attention was averted to the spinster's greeting.

"It's good to see you're up Colette. I would like you to meet my other house guest, Rumplestiltskin," Agnes interrupted, causing the dirt cheeked little boy to gaze at her inquisitively.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance missus," the young boy smiled and bowed respectfully. She bathed in the afterglow of his smile, something truly infectious about it, she would never grow tired of.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Rumplestiltskin." Colette smiled pleasantly, followed by a ladylike curtsey. She noted his cheeks tinge a soft pink when she spoke.

"How about we all have some supper then?" Agnes suggested, and she followed her into the kitchen behind Rumplestiltskin. Colette found herself devouring three pieces of meaty pie and surmised her budding appetite was due to the babe growing inside of her. Agnes was quite pleased that her dinner guest was enjoying her cooking. She worried for the girl who hadn't eaten in so long.

"Where's your sister you spoke of?" Colette inquired, attempting to iniate a conversation between them.

"My sister Gladice has retired for the night. Market day is always a tedious chore for us, and I usually accompany her but today we encountered some unforeseen events," she illuminated, averting her gaze to Rumplestiltskin who was absentmindedly fiddling with his utensils.

"I see," Colette remarked, wondering what the little boy had to do with any of this. A half and hour later , Rumplestiltskin was put to bed for the night, leaving the two women to converse privately. They sat by the fire, both nursing a steaming cuppa herbal tea.

Agnes stirred her tea silently before speaking, "The boy was brought to us yesterday by his father while he gambled at the tavern. When he didn't come for him this morning, Gladice grew concerned and went to the tavern to check on him and found out he'd gotten drunk and was stabbed by one of the king's knights for cheating him. The boy has no mother, and we can't just throw him to the wolves. It's going to be hard with another mouth to feed around here but hopefully we can teach him our trade, and he'll be able to commit to his share of the household earnings," she expounded, and Colette felt her heart break for the newly orphaned boy.

"Perhaps, I can help! I know I didn't mention this before, but I'm actually a woman of nobility. I lost my way while looking for some wild berries in the woods. I ended up spending the night in a cave before I wound up here. I'm married to King Nathaniel's son, Maurice. I intend to repay you for your kindness and lodging for the night," she promised as she observed the confusion in the elder woman's eyes.

"Missus Colette, what kingdom is it you're from?" the spinster probed, and she wondered if she'd wandered farther than she thought for the villagers not to even recognize the name of their own king.

"Avonlea," she remarked hesitantly, and the spinster stayed silent for a long time, contemplating her answer.

"What year is it, lass?" she probed. Colette felt perturbed by her strange inquiry, but she answered accordingly.

"It's 1743 of course,"she supplied.

"It will be 1743, two hundred and forty-three years from now. The cave you wandered into was connected to a worm hole which allowed you to fall through time. There are ancient vortexes scattered all throughout the realm and to fall into one was no accident. You were brought here for a purpose," Agnes illuminated while clasping her hand tightly in her own.

"I'm sorry, but what sort of trickery is this? I have to get back to my husband now! I'm pregnant, and he doesn't know! I refuse to buy into such foolishness!" she scoffed, and stood from her chair irately. She was going home and that was it! This woman was mad by playing such a cruel trick on her, and she would return later for the boy after she explained his unfortunate circumstances to her husband. She wouldn't allow him to be subjected to such lunacy by being made to live here.

"Sit down Colette and listen to me," Agnes instructed, and she blinked hazily, wondering if it was all true as she began to second guess herself. She obediently sat down in the chair, feeling frozen with fear. Deep down, she knew it was as the memory of the cave's gravitational pull infiltrated her subconscious. She blocked out her rational senses as Agnes continued on about ancient prophecies and destiny. None of it even mattered as the probability of being stuck here indefinitely with no way to reassure her husband of her well being crushed her. The one thing she was sure of was she would be making her way back to the cave first thing in the morning. She would get back to her own time if it was the last thing she did.

~X~

Colette awoke early the following morning with the intentions of returning to the cave. If she could travel back in time then she should certainly be able to move forward. She still wasn't convinced it had really happened. All she knew was she had to get home to her husband. She assumed there was probably a hoard of men searching for her by now. She quietly let herself out of the hovel, soundlessly shutting the door behind her. She was going to make a speedy exit and be a long way from the village before anyone else awoke.

She'd made it back to the forest in no time, realizing the trek hadn't been been as lengthy as she first thought. She searched tirelessly for the cave, and wept bitterly at her futile endeavor. The cave was gone if there ever was one, and she was stuck in this bloody time. She ceased her crying when she heard underbrush breaking. She whirled around, fixating her gaze on the foliage.

"Who's there!?" she called out to the concealed presence. Whoever was there didn't want to be discovered and it vexed her.

"GO ON AND SHOW YOURSELF!" she bellowed into the wood, followed by a flock of startled sparrows scattering the trees from her outburst.

She gasped in a surprise when a young boy with straw colored hair emerged from the clearing. She immediately recognized him, the young lad who'd recently been orphaned by his father.

"Rumplestiltskin, what are you doing here?" Colette inquired, marveling at how he'd followed her without detection.

"I heard you get up this morning, and I was worried about you being out here all alone. A lady should never go anywhere unaccompanied, especially in these woods. My father told me many mysterious happenings take place here." he replied cryptically, and Colette felt a shiver creep up her spine from his retort.

"Those are just stories, Rumplestiltskin. I think I should escort you back to the hovel. What do you say?" she proposed, dismissing his childish fantasies.

"Well, I haven't had breakfast yet." he grinned cheekily, and she smiled at his innocence. Being with him helped take her mind off her current predicament, so she vowed to spend more time with him after that day.

Colette made peace about never being able to return home. She focused her energies on mothering the docile orphan boy fate had placed in her hands and the child she would soon deliver. In her mind, they would all become a family but it didn't quite happen that way.

~X~

The day she gave birth to her daughter was on a cloudy and dreary day. The pain was unbearable, and she'd lost an unforeseeable amount of blood. Agnes wiped sweat from Colette's brow who took in heavy deep breaths. She'd been in labor for the past seventeen hours. The village midwife stood between her parted legs, ready to receive the babe she would soon deliver.

"I wish Maurice could be here," she mumbled to Agnes. The spinster stood by her side, holding her hand tightly for moral support.

"It'll all be over soon lass," Agnes crooned, patting her arm consolingly. The old woman knew Colette was fading fast and wouldn't survive the birth.

"All right, Colette, I can see the head! I just need for you to push for me one more time!" the midwife instructed. Colette felt like she couldn't take another breath, overwhelmed by exhaustion, but she had to do this for her child. Deep down, she knew she would never see her child grow up, but she would give up hers to spare her offspring. She prayed to the gods that her babe would return home when she was older and find her father. It was her only plea. She pushed with all her might, her mind focusing solely on her child until she heard her newborn's cries.

"It's a girl!" the midwife announced exuberantly, picking up the squalling babe and swaddling her. She handed the tiny fussing infant to its mother who couldn't focus on anything but her pain moments ago. Yet when she saw her bundle of joy, all of her misery faded. She was overcome with emotion when she opened her brilliant blue eyes.

Tears washed unbidden over her ashen cheeks as pride swelled in her heart."You're so beautiful," she gushed to the tiny infant, who affectionately grabbed her finger with her wee hand, her cries temporarily ceasing.

Colette felt her vision become hazy and it suddenly became hard to breathe. She turned to Agnes, handing her the child, "Please take good care of her and give her, her best chance. I wish for her to be named Belle. The French name is her birthright even though she may never return home. Give her the title of her royal family and please tell Rumple I love him," she requested, her breathing becoming shallow between syllables.

"I will do everything you've asked Colette. I promise you that she'll always have a home here with us just as you have," the kind spinster vowed. She observed a serene look wash over her features as she inhaled one final breath before fading away.

Agnes stifled back the tears brimming in her eyes as the infant began to cry again. "Shh little one. Everything is going to be all right, I promise." she cooed. She watched as the babe's countenance softened. She would need a wet nurse soon to provide her with nourishment. The spinster could hardly fathom what had happened to the noblewoman. Agnes knew she was brought here for a purpose but it couldn't be to die. She fixated her gaze on the newborn and sensed it was her destiny instead of her mothers but only time would tell what purpose that was.

 **A/AN: The next chapter will focus on Rumple and Belle's childhood friendship and eventual romance. Reviews are lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovers in Time: Part Two**

 **A/AN: I kept thinking about how I said I was going to do this in three parts and realized it would be more like five. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

The five year old boy couldn't believe it. Colette, the woman who'd doted over him and affectionately dubbed him her son, was gone. He'd never known his first mother, but how could the fates be so cruel as to steal her away from him too? Sometimes he felt he was meant to be alone. His father had never wanted him, leaving him with the spinsters whenever it suited him. His ears perked up when he heard a babe's cry from the other room. The spinsters told him her name was Belle, but he didn't care. If it wasn't for her then mother Colette would still be here to cook him his favorite meal and tuck him in at night. He placed his hands over his ears as her shrill cries grew louder and wondered where the two women who were supposed to be caring for her were.

"Auntie Agnes! Auntie Gladice! Where are you?" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the hovel, but no one came. He groaned, wishing the screams would cease, but they only grew louder. Rumplestiltskin had had enough! He marched into the room where Belle laid in her crib and peered inside.

Her cries halted as she gazed at him with her babyish blue eyes. He scrunched his nose at her funnily, and she giggled, cooing in response. "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. I know you just ate because the wet nurse left only a few minutes ago. You're creating a lot of commotion for just one wee babe," he chided, and she grinned sweetly at him.

"Are you lonely little one?" he crooned as he reached down and scooped her carefully into his arms. He felt a warm sensation wash over him when she reached up and grabbed onto a fist full of his shaggy hair. He sat in a vacant chair, holding her carefully in his arms.

"You're not so bad I guess," he mused as she babbled babyish nonsense.

"Since you're mother isn't here anymore, you'll need someone to protect you. The spinsters are okay, but they're getting really old and won't always be around. I guess that will have to be me. When you're older, I'll tell you all about your mother. I'd never had a mother before she came along. I know she wouldn't appreciate it if I ever abandoned you, so I promise to be here for you always," he vowed to the drowsy babe who began to nod off in his embrace. He stood up and walked back to the cradle where he precariously placed her.

"Sleep well little, Belle," he whispered, dropping a kiss to her brow. From the moment he held her in his arms, he knew it would be impossible to resent her. He made an oath in his heart from that day forward to always be her protector.

~X~

The years passed by swiftly, and Belle blossomed into a ravishing young woman. She had waves of chestnut brown hair which cascaded down her back like woven silk. Her eyes were shining azure and her lips were delicate and rose colored. The accent she spoke with was alluring and one you wouldn't soon forget. She was radiant graceful, and only fifteen, Rumplstiltskin often had to remind himself. He scolded himself for desiring her so much. It wouldn't have been wrong for him to take her as his wife, but it also wouldn't be right if he didn't allow her to choose the husband she wanted.

Rumplestiltskin had fully taken over his aunts' spinning trade three years prior. Both of them now rested in the backyard peaceably beside the other. He worried for Belle after their passing, but she'd stepped right up and took on her share of the workload. He spun the wool, and she dyed the thread. She had a gift for it, and the hues she produced were brilliant and coveted at market. Nobles lined up to buy his wares every time they went to town, but he surmised it was also because of her infectious laughter and blithe personality. Belle had many suitors who vied for her attention and who longed to court her, but she always turned them down. Marriage seemed to disinterest her and when he'd confronted her about it, she'd given him a brilliant smile and made up an excuse about his business failing without her. One night while he was spinning, and she was setting the dyes, she asked him an unusual question.

"Rumple, you're always going on about me marrying someone but what about yourself? You're nearly twenty-one years old, and Aunt Agnes always stated there was no excuse for a man to have not found himself a wife if he was past seventeen years. Don't you want a family?" she queried, and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks from her inquest.

His foot halted on the peddle of the spinning wheel. "As you know Belle, I grew up an orphan. I don't want to bring another life into this world with the probability of the same thing happening to it. I feel like I'm better off alone," he fibbed, averting his gaze back to the wool in his hands.

"I think you're just afraid of giving someone the chance to actually love you," she countered, and he fixated his gaze on her, astounded by her bravado.

"And what would you know about love? You're still a child," he chided, and he regretted his words the moment he spoke them. Hurt flashed in her blue depths at his rebuttal.

"It's getting late and I should retire for the night. The dyes are ready so just put the wool you've spun to soak in the barrels before you head to bed," she instructed, sauntering towards her chamber and shutting the door behind her. He was a bloody idiot. The fates had presented him with the perfect opportunity to reveal his true feelings for her, and he'd just sabotaged it.

~X~

It had been two weeks since their squabble, erecting a wall of tension in its place. She seemed to flirt more openly with the male populace when they went to market and opted to speak only about the mundane with him. It infuriated him, but what right did he have to deny her the attention of others? He wasn't her husband nor she his wife. He groaned inwardly as he watched her coquette with the blacksmith's son, Dmitri.

Dmitri had strong muscular arms and was well built for his age. He had wavy brown locks and a handsome profile. He wasn't wiry and plain like the poor spinner he was. The man was only a couple of years older than Belle and it seemed he had her eating out of his hand. She chortled musically at his jokes. Rumplestilskin felt like shooing him away if he didn't aim to buy anything, but he knew it would cause the rift between them to widen.

"I hate to run Miss. Belle, but father has a load of work for me to complete. I promise to stop by on the next market day," he assured her, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously.

"Adieu, Dmitri," Belle flushed, bidding the blacksmith farewell. White hot rage burned in his stomach as he watched their display. He knew it was juvenile for him to be acting this way. He'd insulted her when she was only looking out for his well being. He had no claim to her, therefore he had no right to be cross. He longed to go home and wallow in his misery after Dmitri departed, but fate had other plans. Rumplestiltskin had become so absorbed in his musings that he barely noticed the other customer stop by.

He was just about to pack up their supplies when Mr. Bandy, the town locksmith stopped by. He was a large muscular man who was about a foot taller than him. He was married to the miller's daughter, and he was infamous for his wandering eye. It seemed one woman just wouldn't do it for him, and he'd set his sights on Belle.

"Mam...I don't believe we've met. I'm Mr. Bandy, the town locksmith," the older man introduced himself in a grizzly tone.

Belle smiled politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bandy. What can I do for you today?" the beauty inquired, showing him their wide array of fabrics.

"My wife is looking for some blue thread to sew a dress, and she asked me to stop by the market and fetch her some." he supplied, scratching his scraggly beard.

"Well, Mr. Bandy, you're in luck! We have a wide variety of blue threads. Why don't you take a look at these?" she suggested, pulling out three different shades of blue.

"This one will do I suppose. How much?" he inquired as he plucked a navy bolt of fabric from her hands and pulled out a bag of coppers.

"Ten shillings sir," she supplied. He placed the currency in her hands. Belle counted out his change. She gave him a quizzical glance before replying,"Mr. Bandy, I'm afraid you've given me too much money. You gave me twenty shillings," she pointed out, handing him back the extra money.

"I was wondering what a little extra might cost me," he smirked, winking suggestively at her. Rumplestiltskin stood silently in the background, listening quietly to their exchange, and he'd heard enough. He sauntered towards the front, wrapping his arms around Belle's waist possessively, while peering sternly over her shoulder.

"If you mean extra thread Mr. Bandy, then ten more shillings will buy you another spool," he spoke dangerously low, his thick brogue bubbling over. Rumplestiltskin had always been a man of few words, and he hadn't been entirely brave during his life, but Belle drew something out of him. From the moment he first held her in his arms, he longed to protect her.

Belle felt heat pool in her belly from the timid spinner's unusual reaction. He'd never embraced her like lover's do and it thrilled her insides. She wanted to be close to him more than anything. She yearned for his nimble fingers to explore every crevice of her body and for them to have the type of relations husbands and wives shared.

"Aye, I'll take another spool then," the man spoke hurriedly, grabbing another bolt of fabric, leaving the stall hurriedly. He kneaded her thighs with his hands, planting a sensual kiss on the back of her neck. Belle stifled back a moan, fixating her mind on her next statement.

"I've never seen you act that way around anyone before," she said as she watched the man scurry away from the square.

"I've never had a reason to until now," he whispered huskily in her ear. It was as if another entity had taken over his body and he'd lost all control. She aspired for him to continue pleasuring her, but she needed to know what his true intentions were first.

"Rumple, I need to know why you're doing this. Two weeks ago when I mentioned marriage, you said I was too young to understand love. Is this some type of ruse, or do you secretly have feelings for me?" she probed, briefly breaking away from his advances. He seized her by the wrists, pulling her towards him. The words died like simmering embers on his tongue. Her gaze softened at his hesitation, and she leaned forward to brush a chaste kiss against his lips.

She pulled away, smiling girlishly, "It's okay if you don't know, we'll figure it out together," she reassured him, knotting her fingers through his.

His heart beat a tattoo against his chest when she brushed her lips softly against his. He wanted to ravish her mouth with his tongue but it felt wrong. If she felt the same way he did about her, then he wanted to take it slow. He stared down at her delicate hands, contrasted against his weathered ones.

"Why don't we pack up the rest of our supplies and discuss these matters over supper?" he suggested, swallowing back the ball of nerves which now settled in his chest.

"That sounds lovely," she beamed, standing on the balls of her feet to place a gentle kiss against his stubble. He relished the feeling of her petal soft lips against his cheek and hoped for more in the days ahead. He knew they must come to a mutual understanding about their relationship if they meant to progress it any further. He just hoped he didn't make an utter fool of himself.

~X~

Rumplestilskin felt nervous about eating supper with Belle. They'd taken their meals together many times before but tonight was different. Something had surfaced between them which hadn't been there before. He sat at the table and watched her stir the pot of rabbit stew, a rare treat in their household. She'd shot and skinned the rabbit herself a few days prior after she caught it nibbling on some carrots in her garden. Meat was expensive in the village and their meager spinner wages barely covered their land taxes and living expenses.

"Rumple, the stew is ready!" she called out in her alluring accent from the kitchen. Her accent mirrored her mother Colette's, and he was once afraid of forgetting how the lovely woman who'd once mothered him sounded, but knew he'd always hold a piece of her if Belle remained in his life. She was buried in a little plot in their backyard beside his aunts. White lilies grew where she rested, and Belle would spend a few hours a week beside her grave, relaying to her about her adolescent troubles. He never disturbed Belle's visits, but he often wondered what she conversed about.

He prodded into the kitchen, the meaty stew assaulting his senses with its appetizing aroma. Belle was a wonderful cook and could spruce up the most mundane meal with just the right herbs and spices. He took his usual spot on the bench adjacent to hers. She spooned a hearty portion in his bowl, and the overwhelming aroma made his mouth water.

"Belle, this stew smells exquisite," he complimented, and she chuckled at his eagerness.

"Go ahead and dig in," she encouraged as she took the seat opposite from him. He took a hearty bite of the stew, licking his lips for good measure.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, placing a small portion to her lips. She blew on the broth before putting it in her mouth. "I believe I've outdone myself this time," she chortled, utterly satisfied with how their meal had turned out.

"You certainly have," he returned, placing his spoon in the empty dish.

"Would you like some more?" she inquired, gesturing towards his vacant bowl.

"Let's spare the rest for tomorrow night," he interjected, folding his hands in his lap demurely.

"Rumple, I was thinking we should talk about what transpired earlier. When I was conversing with Dmitri, you didn't bat an eye but when Mr. Bandy came over, you became overly protective. Why is that?" she questioned, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

Rumplestiltskin felt his heart thrumming in his ears from her inquiry. He wanted this, coveted her more than anything. His aunts had told him her mother was fabled to be from the future and that someday she might return. Was being with her worth the risk if there was a marginal chance he might lose her one day? He needed to be straightforward and honest with her, even if it meant she was never his.

"Belle, do you remember when our aunts told you about your origins?" he inquired, and she blinked hazily at his inquisition.

"Yes, my mother's name was Colette, and I have a father named Maurice who doesn't reside in this time. What does that have to do with us?" she queried, drumming her fingers on the table absentmindedly.

"There's a chance you could return one day, and I couldn't bear to lose you," he admitted, carding his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"I understand that, but what if it never happens? What if I succumb to old age just like everyone else? I want to grow old with you Rumple but not in the sense where we evade our true desires the rest of our lives. Why don't we live each day as if we have no promise of tomorrow? Life is too short to squander it," she countered, standing up and sauntering towards him.

"Belle I-" he protested until she placed a nimble finger to his lips.

"Rumple, the only people we have left in the world to count on are each other. Will you accompany me on this journey called life, or am I to travel it alone?" she inquired, etching closer to his lips, her warm breath fanning pleasantly against his neck.

In the heat of the moment, he threw all rationality to the wind and pulled her into his lap. He pressed his lips against hers fervently, kissing her without reserve. She combed her fingers through his locks as he hoisted her into his arms. He took her into his chamber and deposited her on the bed. He knew it was a bad idea to take her to bed with him, but he'd never wanted anyone more in his life than he did Belle. A night that was meant to entail pleasure and passion would soon birth heartache and sorrow.

 **A/AN: Things get a lot more complicated for Rumbelle in the next chapter. I hope you stick around for what's next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovers in Time: Part Three**

 **A/AN: This chapter has almost broke me, and I'm sorry!**

Rumplestiltskin awoke the following morning to see Belle's nude form partially hidden by the homespun duvet. She slept peacefully beside him and her serene countenance made him feel even more guilty. He intended to take it slow but instead he'd defiled her, without first giving her his last name. He'd stolen her maidenhood and soiled her reputation. Bile churned in his gut, and he jumped out of bed, emptying the contents of his stomach into the chamber pot.

Belle opened her eyes drowsily, awakened by the sound of violent coughing. She turned over to see Rumplestiltskin retching into the chamber pot. She got out of bed and rubbed his back consolingly. He wiped remnants of saliva from his mouth before turning to face her.

"Rumple, are you all right?" she inquired, concerned with the perturbed look glazing his features. He pulled her close to his chest, relishing the way her supple skin felt pressed against his. He should be apologizing profusely instead of climbing back into bed with her, but he was weak and knew she would provide him with whatever comforts he desired.

"I'm fine Belle, I must have eaten too much last night," he fibbed, spooning himself comfortably against her backside. The moment should have been a treasured one but it would soon shatter. She reached up to pet his hair affectionately as he traced the underside of her right breast with his calloused digits.

"Last night was so wonderful Rumple. It was like a dream," she recounted happily, snuggling closer to him.

"How would you feel about a summer wedding? Everything would be in full bloom. Perhaps we might even venture to Cansborough for our honeymoon. There's an ocean there, and I've always longed to traipse along the shoreline barefoot," she daydreamed out loud. She heard him sigh heavily at her confession.

"Rumple, what is it?" she inquired for the second time but what he admitted next would crush her adolescent dreams into a million pieces.

"Belle, last night was a mistake that must never happen again. Things got way out of hand, and I blindly followed through with my carnal desires without thinking about the consequences. I think it's best if we continue on as if this never happened," he dismissed her coldly but inside it was tearing him apart. Belle was his everything, but she wasn't meant to be his. Deep down, he knew she would one day return to her own time, and he wouldn't be able to follow her there.

"Rumple, what are you saying?" she swallowed back the thick bile in her throat as she awaited his response. This couldn't be happening.

"What I'm saying is, we cant ever be together. This isn't your time Belle, and one day you'll return to your own era. Last night with you was more wonderful than I could ever have imagined but these things are beyond our control," he rationalized. He touched his left cheek when he felt a stinging sensation. He gasped at Belle who had her hand raised. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and he was such a fool.

"I gave you my virtue Rumple! I'll never be able to retrieve it! Who will ever want a soiled bride? I can't believe you're being this selfish! You're a coward Rumplestiltskin, and one day you'll pay dearly for your sins!" she spat on vehemently, grabbing her discarded homespun dress on the floor and storming out. He flinched when he heard the front door slam shut, but he wouldn't go after her. He had no right. He made himself get out of bed and start on the daily workload, but he knew no amount of busyness would ease his conscious.

~X~

Belle stalked through the village square, attempting to take her mind off Rumplestiltskin. The throbbing pain between her legs made it impossible to forget. She absentmindedly ran into an old woman selling flowers when she wasn't watching where she was going.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Belle apologized profusely, bending over to gather up the bouquet of flowers. She handed the woman the bundle of flowers and was about to leave when she grabbed onto her hand to halt her.

Belle swallowed nervously, fixating her gaze on the older woman, "The portal awaits to take you home, my dear. You mustn't delay your quest any longer. Your purpose here has been fulfilled and destiny awaits you on the other side," she responded mystically, pointing in the direction of the woods she was forbidden to enter.

"I can't. Rumple needs me," she excused, and the old woman shook her head, pointing again to the woods.

"You must go before the gate closes. If you refuse then chaos will ensue. Make the right decision, dearie," she retorted as Belle averted her gaze towards the hillside but when she looked back, the old woman was gone. She rubbed her eyes dazedly, believing it might be a good idea to turn back.

When she returned to the hovel, Rumplestilskin wasn't there. She was grateful and decided to rewarm the rabbit stew from the previous night. After settling down for a bite, she heard a steady knock on the door. She arose from her chair and walked to the door. She opened it slightly to reveal a woman with ebony locks and tanned skin. She had russet colored eyes and was wearing a homespun dress that had been patched several times.

"May, I help you?" Belle inquired to the woman with her hands clasped at her waist.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I'm looking for someone to apprentice me in a trade. My father desires for me to learn one so that I might help out with the household expenses. Can you teach me?" she inquired to the beauty.

"Rumplestiltskin is a spinner, but he isn't home at the moment. Perhaps you should come back another day miss-" she stammered, pining for a name.

"Milah," she introduced herself, bowing courteously.

"I'm Belle," the beauty returned, and she was about to see the woman out when Rumplestiltskin came up behind her.

"Belle, who's this?" he questioned, gazing between the two women.

"Rumple, this is Milah and she's looking for someone to apprentice her in a trade. I told her you spin, but I'm not sure if she's interested," Belle supplied, wishing the woman would leave so she could divest her feelings to the spinner.

"Milah, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted her, bowing gentlemanly. He took her hand and kissed it chastely, her cheeks coloring from his chivalrous gesture.

"I'm very interested in spinning, if you'll teach me that is," she replied, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"Excellent, can you come back tomorrow?" he asked, and she nodded and told him she would be there at nine. When he shut the door, Belle looked at him crossly.

"So that's it then? You have your way with me and then you're through and ready to set your eyes on someone else?" she stated accusingly, and he sighed. He placed a kiss on her brow and patted her back gently.

"You know that isn't true. Let's get to work. There's much to be done," he remarked, dismissing the whole ordeal. Belle groaned, walking into the kitchen to procure her basket. Today she would need to gather herbs to make new dyes with. At least it would distract her for the meantime. She knew confronting him about her feelings was an ill conceived plan. When they faced any difficulty, he shut her out. He didn't like being vulnerable because it made him feel weak. The best thing she could do was forget about the night of passion they'd spent together, so she immersed herself in her work, though her heart was festering with betrayal. She did the best she could to keep up the facade even when she knew his apprenticeship with Milah should have been over weeks ago. The woman kept coming over to keep company with Rumplestiltskin, and Belle found herself sinking further into the background.

The afternoons spent filled with laughter ceased. They had become strangers in their own home and barely acknowledged each other unless it was work related. She wanted to pretend just as he did that the night between them had never happened, but one day she woke up with the worst bout of sickness she'd experienced in a long time. She spent half the day in bed, but he didn't seem to notice because Milah had taken her place, setting the dyes in her absence. Belle loathed the other woman and had warned him about her sloppy work, but the spinner seemed too lovesick to listen. He overlooked the errors in her stitching and splotchy colored dyes. The nausea lasted for days, and Belle knew deep down she was with child. How could she tell him of her dilemma? She knew it would be impossible to hide a pregnancy and there was no point in delaying the inevitable. One night after supper, she decided to dispel her secret. Milah had gone home hours ago, and it was rare they got a night to themselves anymore.

Rumplestiltskin had returned to the wheel to finish up some last minute spinning before market day the next day. Belle stood in the doorway, her heart thrumming erratically in her chest. She needed to tell him before she lost her resolve. She sauntered towards the spinning wheel, and placed her hand over it to gain his attention.

"Belle, is there something I can do for you?" he inquired in his thick brogue. She could detect the irritation in his voice. He didn't like to be disturbed while he was spinning but this couldn't wait.

"I need to tell you something," she announced, biting her lip worriedly.

His eyes flickered at her comment, and he held his hand up to halt her, procuring a box from his pocket. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to tell you something first. As you know, Milah and I have been spending a lot of time together. I know things between us have been strained lately but please try to receive this news joyously. I plan to ask her to marry me tomorrow," he revealed, and she felt like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"Marry her? But what about our business?" Belle objected, and he sighed, giving her a small smile.

"Milah will assist me with the business, but Belle I think it's time you start agreeing to court one of the suitors vying for your hand. It would be what's best for all of us," he interjected, and she felt her heart wrench in pain at his retort. Didn't he realize there was no one she could ever marry but him? He was to blinded by his love for Milah to realize that and now she knew she couldn't ever tell him about their child. She had but one choice and that was to leave forever and never look back. She stifled back the tears in her eyes, falsely congratulating him on his upcoming nuptials before retiring for the night.

The next morning she arose before dawn. She packed a satchel full of bread and cheese and filled her canteen with water. She put a few coppers in her purse for the road and fastened her mother's pearl necklace securely around her neck. It was the only thing she owned of the deceased woman and the only reminder she had left of home. This place wasn't home to her anymore. It was only a painful reminder of what she'd lost, and she was never looking back. Ever since the day she'd ran into that mysterious woman in the marketplace, the woods had been calling to her. She was uncertain of what awaited her, but she knew it must be better than looking back. The trek from the village to the woods seemed to take only minutes instead of hours. Once she reached the foliage, a keen sense took over. She managed to make her way to a cave she felt like she'd visited before. She felt compelled to enter it until an unfamiliar hand clasped itself over her mouth. She gasped for breath as her assailant placed a knife to her porcelain throat.

"Where are you headed, lass? Don't you know it's dangerous for a young woman like yourself to be all alone in these woods?" he threatened. Belle didn't have time to die. She had to fight for her child. She bit down hard on his fingers, and he cursed under his breath, briefly letting her go. She dashed for the cave but cried out in horror when she felt the bandit grab her tresses. She was expecting to be raped or mugged until she heard the cracking of bones behind her. She turned around to see Rumplestiltskin standing there with a large leafy branch in his hand. He'd knocked the man unconscious.

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" she cried, running towards him. He pulled her into his arms, holding onto her gently.

"I noticed you had gone out this morning without telling me, and I became worried. I wanted to apologize for everything I've put you through, and I understand why you'd want to leave. I don't blame you one bit for the way I've treated you," he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And what about Milah? Do you still plan to marry her?" she interrogated, forcing back the tears which threatened to fall.

"No, I've been hiding my feelings from you for months now. Marrying Milah would be me only trying to conceal what I feel for you. I can't do it anymore, Belle. I don't know what what the future holds for us or if there's even any future at all. All I know is at this present moment in time, I love you and that will never change," he admitted, tears spilling over his lashes.

"Oh, Rumple! I love you too!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in joyous revelry. Belle was so lost in the moment, she barely registered her assailant coming to his senses and crawling closer to them. Rumplestiltskin howled in agony as the blade sunk into his backside, and she screamed as he tumbled forwards.

"RUMPLE!" she bellowed throughout the clearing as the bandit charged for her. She dashed for the cave as her beloved hoarsely commanded her to run. She didn't have time to grieve for him or look back as she sprinted towards the cave. Once she made it inside, she felt her feet become leaden and her eyelids close. The last thing she remembered was a blood curling scream echoing throughout the cavern before she met the darkness.

Belle awoke the following morning lying on the cave floor. She recounted everything which had happened between herself and Rumplestiltskin, including their run in with the bandit but didn't remember when she'd fallen asleep. She straightened out her stiff limbs while forcing herself to sit up. She stood up and brushed off her cloak before making her way to the entrance. Pale sunlight filtered through the mouth, and she noted the light drizzle which dampened her cloak.

She made her way out of the cavern and to the entrance. She needed to find Rumplestiltskin and make sure he was all right. She called out for him until her throat was raw, but no one came. She searched for any signs of a scuffle or fresh blood on the ground from his stab wound. There was no evidence of the fight left at all, and she knew the best option for her would be to return to the village and seek help.

She sighed to herself, hoping she didn't spend half the day trying to find the village. She pulled her cloak tightly around her shivering frame to help keep her dry from the mist. Belle was thankful when she found a dirt path. She stopped when she heard the sound of thundering hooves behind her. She attempted to get out of the road as the band of soldiers quickly approached her until someone commanded her not to.

"STOP!" a masculine voice commanded, and she stalled briefly, hoping whatever this was about would be resolved promptly. She needed to return to the village and find aid for Rumplestiltskin. A man with a chiseled chin, dark raven hair, and ocher eyes dismounted from his horse. He was wearing a rouge captain's uniform which signified he was employed by the king.

"Milady, I don't mean to startle you but it unnerved me to see you traveling alone, especially since the ogre wars are raging all around us. May I accompany you somewhere?" the captain inquired. Belle blinked her eyes hazily at the mention of ogre wars. How long had she been asleep? There were no ogre wars during her time.

"I need to return to my village just over the next incline," she returned, and he looked at her funnily. Had she said something wrong?

"I'm sorry, milady but the village which you speak of has been desolate for nearly thirty years. The ogres destroyed it. My name is, Sir Gaston. Why don't you allow me to provide you sanctuary at the palace?" he suggested, proffering her his hand.

A slew of queries swam through Belle's mind as she mounted Gaston's stallion. They rode back to the castle, and she overheard a conversation between two soldiers who were arguing about what year the war had started. She knew the world she'd just left behind had become dust. She was back in her own time which meant Rumplestiltskin was long gone. She instinctively placed her hand over her flat abdomen as her heart grieved for the man she'd left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A/AN:** I lost inspiration to write this story for awhile but it has returned, and I plan to finish it. I've also edited the other three chapters as well. I hope you all enjoy, chapter four!

Belle had never seen such an expansive place in all her life. The castle was gargantuan, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as she imagined her mother living here. The ride to Avonlea had been jolting and uncomfortable. She felt herself becoming consumed by motion sickness. She was thankful when her horse came to a halt.

"We're here, milady. Allow me to assist you," Gaston remarked, dismounting his horse and holding his gloved hand out to her. Belle took it, and he helped her off the stallion. She smoothed out her wrinkled skirts as he looped his arm through hers.

"Allow me to escort you to the castle. The servants will take care of my horse," he insisted. Belle held no qualms about his offer because she was frightened and alone. She knew no one from this time, and she wasn't sure how she'd be accepted. Belle averted her gaze away from all of the gaping stares she was receiving from the castle's occupants. Why were people looking at her so strangely?

Belle had only made silent nodding gestures until being stared at by the upteenth person. "Pardon me, Gaston, but why is everyone looking at me like I'm some bizarre creature?" she asked, growing frustrated.

"I'm not sure, milady, but I'm sure it isn't anything to be concerned about," he remarked, downplaying the entire situation. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"King Maurice will want to meet you, so we'll head to the throne room first," he explained as they made their way down an elongated hallway. Belle kept her head bent low as they passed by guards and servants. When they approached the throne room, she felt her heart somersault within her chest. She was about to meet the king of Avonlea, and she had no idea what to expect.

She felt as if she was smothering as he led her into the throne room. A plump man leaned back against his throne, rising from his chair as he caught sight of his bravest knight. "Gaston, what brings you here, and who's this?" he questioned, shooting a calculating glance at Belle.

"Your majesty, I met this young woman traveling on the road. I didn't think it was safe for her to be alone, so I brought her here to offer her sanctuary from the ogres. I hope that's all right," Gaston illuminated.

"Yes, it was certainly very noble of you. What's your name, child?" Maurice addressed her.

"My name is Belle, your highness," she confirmed, bowing reverently before the monarch. When she met his gaze, he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared into her phantom irises. He blinked confusedly as he caught sight of the strand of pearls adorning her neck.

"Where did you get those!?" he demanded, reaching for the iridescent beads, fingering them slightly.

"They belonged to my mother," she simply stated.

"Your mother!? Who was she?" he asked, attempting to conceal the hope lingering in his voice.

"Her name was Colette. I never knew her. I was handed over to the church after her passing. This is the only possession I have of hers," she half lied, believing it best to omit the part about time travel.

"Gaston, please leave Belle and I to ourselves. I have much I'd like to discuss with her," he commanded.

"As you wish, your majesty," he complied, turning around and exiting the room. Belle felt extremely nervous around this strange man. He was a king, and she was a mere peasant, but she was also curious, because he seemed to know something about her mother.

"You're a spitting image of her. I knew your mother, Colette. We were childhood friends," he revealed, catching her off guard.

"I wish I'd known her. Could you tell me more about her?" Belle inquired, hoping to hear the most menial details about her mother.

"There's so much I yearn to tell you about her. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"I'd love to," she smiled friendlily, immediately feeling drawn to the man with kind eyes. He stood from his throne, hesitantly putting his arm around her shoulders. She would discover he was her father later at dinner. Belle found her life drastically changing as she went from a pauper to a princess overnight. Her heart felt fuller than it had been in years as her father showered her with the paternal love she'd always craved.

As the months drifted by, Belle's belly began to ripen with child. She'd fibbed to the king and told him she'd been wed to a peasant boy at one time. She told him the boy had died tragically in a fire. Maurice set her up with the best tutors and the finest ladies to attend to her needs. He vowed her child would grow up in a house of nobility and would be provided with an extensive education.

Belle was grateful for her father's moral support. The rest of the castle's occupants came to highly favor her. No one could say enough about the king's long lost daughter. After the duration of nine months, she gave birth to a beautiful, pink cheeked baby girl. The tiny infant had a mop of chestnut curls atop her head and her father's sable eyes. She was overwhelmed by emotion as she reminisced about him. A tear trekked down her cheek at his memory, but she wouldn't allow this beautiful moment to be ruined by her heartbreaking loss. She'd grieved for him enough. For a few fleeting moments, they'd created a precious life together. She was eternally thankful for what they'd shared, but it was over, and she had to think of her daughter's well being. She decided to name her, Alina. The name meant light, and in her heart it signified finding light amidst the darkness of losing her lover.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure how long he'd been kept in this place. His cell was dark and damp, and he was utterly alone. The days seemed to meld together, and he found it impossible to keep track of time. His captor mercilessly kept him alive with stale bread and water. He was never given enough to feel full. It was only meant to sustain him and nothing more. He couldn't figure out why he was being kept alive. He had no one to pay his ransom or come looking for him. The only thing which fueled his hopes was the possibility of seeing Belle again, though he knew not how. One day his cell door swung open to reveal an old woman wearing a dress made of patched rags. "Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin squinted weakly through his matted eyelids.

"I'll explain everything later. Belle is waiting for you," the old woman spoke, helping him to his feet.

"Belle...How do you know her!?" he demanded weakly.

"That's none of your concern. Do you wish to see her or not?" she asked irritably.

"I do, please help me," he pleaded, becoming nauseated by the pungent smell of lying in his own filth.

"The way back to her won't be an easy path. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to be with her?" she asked, reaching for a shiny object hidden beneath her cloak.

"Yes, I'll do anything. Just tell me, and I'll do it!" he spat out impulsively.

"Aye, a desperate soul you certainly are, Rumpelstiltskin. All you must do is take the blade and run me through with it, then you'll inherit my abilities," she spoke ominously as she thrust the dagger into his hand. The metal burned his skin, and the moral part of him told him to resist its siren call, but he was too weak. He'd never taken a life before as he run the blade through the old woman's chest who cackled manically. She fell to the ground, blood leaking from the edges of her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin cried out in anguish as he felt an invisible entity latch onto him, seizing his soul. "What is this!? What have you done to me!?"

"I gave you what you wanted, dearie. Everything comes with a price, and my suffering was too much to bear any longer. The curse now belongs to you and it will help you find Belle again. She's returned to her own time which means you'll have to wait several hundred years to rejoin her," she gurgled, her breathing becoming shallow.

"And how do you know this!?" he demanded, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck.

"Because I can see the future, and I saw you both together again. Your future isn't guaranteed unless you learn to control the darkness within you. There will be many trials and tests along the way, and you'll have to learn to resist the temptation the curse poses. If you overcome these obstacles, then you'll surely be reunited," she expounded, releasing her final breath as her eyes turned glassy.

He dropped her to the ground, her head lolling to the side. He gazed down at his gold shimmering scales and his sharp talons. He was no longer a man, but a beast. He howled out in vexation as he tore the prison apart before disemboweling each one of his enemies. He hid himself away within the confines of an abandoned castle deep within the mountains, praying no one ever saw him like this, especially Belle.

~X~

As the years ticked by, Belle flourished and grew into a beautiful young woman. She gazed down within the coffin which held her father's body. She placed a gloved hand against his right cheek, caressing. She placed a tender kiss against his brow, averting her gaze to her ten year old daughter conversing with her royal adviser, Gaston. Consumption had stolen him away from her, but they'd had ten good years together. She was officially the Queen of Avonlea now, whether she liked it or not. She'd attempted to dispel him from her mind, but she thought of him more and more these days it seemed. Living in the past almost felt like a dream until she gazed upon Alina. He was always staring back at her whenever she peered into her deep sable eyes.

She approached Gaston, touching his shoulder lightly. "Your highness, how may I be of service?" he inquired, giving her his full attention.

"Before I take over as sovereign, I'd like to have an afternoon to myself. I wish to take Phillip out and clear my head. Would you please watch over Alina while I'm gone," she requested.

"Of course, your grace. I'll have one of the servants prepare him for you immediately. Matilda would be a good escort for you. I'll-"

"No. I wish to ride alone, Gaston. I'm going to have servants and nobles breathing down my neck until the day I die. I crave a little peace and quiet to myself before that happens. I'll be fine. I'm not going to ride far," she reassured him.

"All right. Just make sure you're armed," he hissed underneath his breath.

"I shall. I'm very capable of taking care of myself. Just watch over Alina," she remarked as she observed her girl talking to Lord Rowan's daughter, Clarissa.

"As you wish, your grace," he returned. The moment her father was lowered into the ground, she donned on her riding clothes, heading for an unnamed destination. The woods were quiet, enchanting her with a sense of serenity as Phillip galloped through the foliage. She should have turned back hours ago but something deep within her told her to journey onward.

She blinked in surprise when she came upon a castle which appeared abandoned. She should have rode on, but she felt an arrestable pull towards it as she dismounted her horse. She unsheathed her sword, slicing through the thick vines which surrounded it until she reached the entrance. She pushed open the weak oaken door which creaked obnoxiously as she did. The castle was pitch black, so she reached for a match within her pocket, lighting a discarded branch lying at her feet. She held it up, its ethereal orange light illuminating the walls. Her rational mind told her to leave at once, but she found it impossible to as she continued her trek.

She blinked as she came upon a peculiar sight. There was a spinning wheel with discarded piles of straw around it. The scene before her conjured up a long forgotten memory of two comrades chatting away as they worked. She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat, dispelling images of her past lover from her subconscious. Turning back seemed more appealing as she continued to stave off the unwanted memories. She set her sights on the exit, caring little about exploring anymore of the castle. She was unaware she was being followed until a strange creature seized her by the throat, forcing her to turn around.

"What are you doing in my castle, intruder!? Are you ignorant of what the Dark One does to those who dare disturb him!?" he growled vehemently. She gasped, throwing the torch down as she met his goblin eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she begged.

When he got a good look at her face, he released her. "Belle, is that you!?" he queried.

"Rumple?" she blinked in disbelief as she gazed upon the man she hadn't seen in over ten years.

 **A/AN: The next chapter will be the last, and it will be posted shortly. Thank you all for tuning in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovers in Time: Part Five**

 **A/AN: I'm finally getting around to posting this! I'm thrilled this is the final installment since I have so many others to complete! Enjoy, Dearies! Sorry for such a long wait.**

"How is this possible! It can't be! You're supposed to be dead! Even if you'd survived the attack, you'd still be long gone by now!" Belle stammered, stepping back several feet away from him.

"I know it's hard to fathom, but it's the truth. My captors kept me alive for several months until an old woman claiming to be a seer came to my cell. She said we would one day be reunited if I took her curse which granted me immortality. It's the sole reason I'm still here. I've remained hidden away in this castle for centuries, because there's a darkness which lurks inside of me. I never dreamed I'd see you again, Belle. I'm glad I was able to, but you shouldn't be here. You must go back to where you came from and forget all about me. I've been turned into this hideous beast, and I don't believe it's possible for me to become human again," he lamented, ripping his gaze away from her regretfully.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she absorbed everything he'd just told her. She hesitantly approached him, touching his shoulder lightly. "There hasn't been a day which has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Your curse be damned, Rumpelstiltskin! I refuse to ever leave your side again. Besides, you have a daughter who'd love to meet you," she revealed.

He turned around, his eyes full of flabbergast. "We have a child?" he choked out startlingly.

"Yes," she remarked with tear dimmed eyes.

"She can't see me like this," he wavered, gazing down at his talons in revulsion.

"Alina is the kindest, most thoughtful child you'll ever meet. Your scales will intrigue her more than they'll repulse her," she reassured him, clasping his talon in her hand gently.

"And what of you? What do you say?" he trembled as sweat beaded his brow.

"I say we have a lot of catching up to do. I'm the queen of an entire province now, and I'm due back at court. Today my coronation is to be held, and I'd like for you to accompany me," she revealed. He gaped at her, rendered speechless by her revelation.

"A queen?" he queried.

"As it turns out, my mother Colette was married to the King of Avonlea. My father and I reconnected ten years ago, but he recently passed. I wish you could have met him. He was a fine man," she sighed somberly, casting a melancholy gaze towards the door.

"Belle, you may have wholeheartedly accepted me but that doesn't mean your subjects will. I should change my appearance for the time being," he suggested, snapping his fingers, and glamoring himself with human flesh, reminiscent of the man she'd lost so long ago.

She clasped her hands over her mouth as she took him all in. "Rumple," she marveled at the way he appeared. It was as if she'd stumbled through another time portal and found him just as she'd left him. She daringly dusted a delicate finger down his jawline, drawing him to her lips as she cradled his face in her palms. The kiss was hungry and long overdue. There was magic in the motion, an inevitability born of something stronger than the both of them. They were both terrified yet relieved, but most of all of all, they were in love. Power whooshed out of him, and a golden light exploded around them. The castle walls shuddered from the intense magnitude of power.

Belle clung to him tentatively. "What's going on!?" she yelled over the loud explosions. The castle began to tremble and quake. Before she was able to utter another word, Rumpelstiltskin slung her over his shoulder, running away from the collapsing fortress. He stalled several yards away as the castle crumbled into a heap of misplaced stones.

"What was that!?" she demanded through uneven syllables.

"I'm not sure. I've never experienced such power like that before," he returned, glancing down at his peach flesh. He snapped his fingers, attempting to conjure a spell but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" she inquired, gazing at him quizzically.

"I'm not certain, but my magic isn't working," he replied, reaching inside his cloak for the blade. He glanced at the silver dagger where his name used to be, but it was empty. "My dagger. This talisman was the ultimate source of my power, and it once bore my name, but it's gone. I don't understand," he remarked confusingly.

"Perhaps when I kissed you, I broke your curse?" Belle surmised.

"Perhaps," he parroted, casting her an uneasy glance.

"Let's go home, Rumple. We belong together, and I refuse to spend another day without you," she remarked, grabbing his arm and leading him to her stallion currently tied up by a nearby tree.

He paused momentarily. "Belle, wait. I've put you through so much pain. I don't deserve-"

"The past can go to hell, because I have you and that's all which matters! I care nothing of our yesterdays, only our tomorrows which I plan to spend with you," she countered.

"So, you forgive me then?" he inquired hesitantly.

"Of course I do. I forgave you the moment I ran through that cave. I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. I always have, and I always will," she supplied, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too," he sighed blissfully, kissing her without reserve. A weight lifted from his chest he was unaware he'd been carrying as they journeyed back to the castle. The day following her coronation, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin wed. She weaved a tale about them being past lovers who'd lost each other in the wars. Her father had never told anyone the tale she'd spun for him about her peasant husband dying in a fire which made it easier to convince her subjects of the new fabrication. As Alina grew older, her parents eventually revealed to her the true origins of their romance, of two lovers who'd met in a time paradox. Alina told the story to her children and grandchildren, passing it along to future generations until everyone knew of the fabled lovers in time, a pair of lovers who's devotion had truly transcended time and space.

 **A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the final installment! 3**


End file.
